Chloe Price (Prequel)
Chloe Elizabeth Price (born March 11, 1994) is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of the original game, Life is Strange: Season 1. She is the daughter of Joyce and the late William Price. She was the best friend of Max Caulfield until the latter moved to Seattle following the death of Chloe's father. Being left alone in a time where Chloe needed her the most, Chloe drifts into the punk scene in which she meets Rachel Amber. The two grow very close and are dreaming of leaving Arcadia Bay together. Personality Chloe is fierce, fearless, and sharp-tongued. Chloe is stubborn, and doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Chloe tries to act cool and tough, but is actually quite insecure about herself, especially around Rachel Amber. Appearance The prequel explores how Chloe developed the punkish style that we know from Life is Strange: Season 1. In the pre-released footage of Before the Storm, Chloe appears to have a "skater girl" aesthetic with her clothing consisting of T-shirts and jeans. She has blonde hair, similar to her Alternative Timeline appearance in Life is Strange: Season 1. There are no tattoos present or dyed hair. Her jewelry appears to be more understated, and there are bangles on her right wrist that are similar to the style of bangle that Max wears in the first game. When Chloe attends a rock gig, she is dressed in clothing that appears more "Alt-Rock". It has been hinted that the origin of Chloe's distinctive blue hair may be addressed in Before the Storm.Hinted at by Chris Floyd, Co-Game Director at Deck Nine Games during a live Reddit AMA on August 10, 2017: "As far as blue hair... Could we tell the story of Chloe's past and not address her most distinctive physical feature? Play the game and see!" Autobiography The following is what Chloe wrote about herself in her journal: My name is Chloe Price, but you can call me I am an inmate at Blackwell Academy, currently serving a four year sentence for crimes against maternity. That would be my Mom, Joyce, who seems endlessly disappointed in me. Which, I get it. I'm no one's image of a perfect daughter. Or student. Or anything, really. But who the fuck wants to be perfect? I'm surrounded all day by so called "perfection" and it sucks ass. Other things that suck: Mom's new drill sergeant boyfriend David, how hard it is to buy weed around here, having no friends, hypocrites, country music, people who say "chillax", Dad being dead. It's been two years since he died in a car crash, and I still think about him all the time. I've even been having this weirdly lifelike dreams. Sometimes I think he's trying to tell me something. Other times I remember that he's feeding worms in a ditch right now and anything else is just a fairy tale to make myself feel better. At least I have two weapons to help me survive this shitberg town: the pen I use to tag any and everything I want, and my shining personality. If I work at it, maybe I can leave this place just a little less perfect than when I found it. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe sneaks out of her house past curfew to visit a sawmill that has been repurposed into a punk club. She hands a fake ID to the bouncer, but he knows she is underage and casually throws the fake ID onto the ground, refusing to let her inside. Won the backtalk challenge= Chloe enters a backtalk challenge. She asks the bouncer if he remembers what it was like to be a teenager, fervently stating that she just wants to see the band. The bouncer snarkily asks if it is past her bedtime. To successfully insult him, Chloe will either state that she has no bedtime or reflect the bouncer's question back at him, asking about his bedtime. The two will continue to trade insults, and if Chloe wins, the bouncer will ask if she really thinks she can take him, even if he had a knife or a gun. Chloe replies with "You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash in there, and I'd still kick your ass." The bouncer gives up and lets her in, realizing that she can take care of herself (as one of the reasons he wouldn't let her in is because he was afraid she would be unprotected in the club). |-|Lost the backtalk challenge= If Chloe loses the backtalk challenge, she has to find another way inside. She pushes the empty dog kennel under the back door, climbs up on it, and opens the door. Chloe enters the club. Relationships Family * William Price (father) - Chloe was very close with her father and extremely hurt by his death. She began acting out, skipping school, and engaging in other illicit activities as a way of dealing with her pain. She says that William was the perfect father, who was always fun to be around and never angry, who treated her like an equal, who constantly worked to make life better for her and her mother, who could always make Chloe laugh even when she was acting mean, that he sang in the shower, and hated hypocrisy. Chloe says the BBQ grill he often used lies untouched in their backyard, because the thought of either throwing it away or using it are so painful that it's easier for Joyce and Chloe to pretend they don't notice it. * Joyce Price (mother) - Chloe cares about her mother, but her behavior causes tension between the two. Joyce constantly berates Chloe for smoking weed, skipping school, staying out past curfew, attending rock shows, and disrespecting her and David. Chloe feels Joyce is being unfair and that the things she does are not a big deal. Chloe misses when Joyce used to "actually be cool" when William was alive. Friends * Rachel Amber - * Eliot Hampden - Chloe describes Eliot as "pretty not terrible" (for a Blackwell student). She says that although he sometimes hangs out with "douchers" he's mostly a lone wolf like her. Chloe says she doesn't always know where's he's coming from; she feels that they don't have much in common anymore and when they talk she feels like he's studying her. * Steph Gingrich - Chloe says that Steph is either the "coolest or nerdiest person in all of Blackwell", maybe both. She sometimes buys bootleg CDs from Steph. In Episode 1, she has the option to play a Dungeons & Dragons-esque game with her. * Mikey North - Chloe doesn't know Mikey very well, but she describes him as "one of the few genuinely nice" people attending Blackwell. Enemies * David Madsen - According to herself, Chloe "hates David with every fiber of her being". She feels that she is taking over her house and ruining her life. She is constantly disrespectful and insulting to him, and takes every chance she gets to express her "concerns" with David to her mother, Joyce, who futilely attempts to help the two get along. * Drew North- Chloe finds Drew to be a "jock so dumb that he makes jocks look bad" and, if she steps up to Drew, will uninhibitedly insult him. Romantic * Rachel Amber - Chloe describes Rachel as a girl "nobody wouldn't expect"; she's not like any type and is the most surprising person she has ever met. Chloe didn't say this because Rachel saved her life; she said this because of how Rachel just gives off this feeling that "anything is possible when you are with her". She also wonders, it sounds like she has a crush on her and hoping that she reveals something really horrible about herself soon such as loving cat memes, stamp collection or anything else to make her a little less indescribably awesome. Since she had seen Rachel for the first time, Chloe thinks how awesome she is and can't believe that a girl like that hanging out with her. During the drama lab scene, while Rachel shows off her outfit to everyone, Chloe gets embarrassed and thinks "Rachel looks awesome" and get even more embarrassed when Rachel winks at her. Rachel asks Chloe's opinion about the play: "Are Miranda's feelings for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances...or has she met the love her life?". If Chloe says "It's true love", she will say "Sometimes when you meet someone who's going to change your life you just know it, I guess," while looking into Rachel's eyes, and this will impress her. After this, Rachel will go to dressing room and asks for Chloe could bring her belt to her. After Chloe brings her belt and asks if it's her belt, Rachel says yes and still continues on changing her clothes instead of taking it. Flustered, Chloe comes closer to Rachel to bring her belt and when she sees Rachel while changing her clothes she gets embarrassed and tries to not look at her. During the train scene, Chloe wonders why she was struggling to say something to Rachel, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of nervousness. Eventually they start to talk and the two girls start to get to know each other. After their adventure with viewfinder, Rachel becomes angry all of a sudden and Chloe can't tell why is she acting this way. After they steal wine from couple, Rachel wants to hang out in junkyard. Wondering why is she acting this way, Chloe tries to comfort Rachel and get her attention. Rachel becomes even more angry and argues with her. While she is about to leave, Chloe asks her not to go and Rachel asks "Why not?". Chloe replies "Because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life". Rachel asks "What is this exactly?". If Chloe says "it's friendship" she will stutter and try to explain it and she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Depending on if she said she believes in true love or not, Rachel will also says Is that all or shows her uncertainty. Eventually Rachel says she can't be friends with her anymore and leaves. If Chloe says it's more than that she will state that Are you actually going to make me say it when Rachel insists on what's that exactly Chloe will say it's friendship but... more and whatever is going on between them is special.Depending on if Chloe said she believes in true love or not Rachel will says she wants more, or shows her confusion.If Rachel shows her confusion this will make Chloe mad and she will say You know what it was stupid, forget it. I get it you are Rachel Amber and I'm Chloe Price anyway Rachel will say it's not about that but she can't answer that right now and Chloe asks Why not and Rachel says Because she can't then states that she's really sorry and leaves.If Chloe said she believes in true love and confessed her feelings Rachel will show that she wants more too, but she can't even though she wants to when Chloe asked Why not? She will say Because she can't and leaves. * Eliot Hampden - According to Chloe, she and Eliot "have history, but no chemistry or drama" and they hooked up a few times shortly after her dad's death. However, Chloe didn't think there was much to it, saying she was just bored or lonely. Eliot constantly asks to spend time together, but Chloe sometimes can't tell where does he coming from and she is unsure if he wants to be friends or keep her around in the hope of "getting in her pants". Chloe says that she should be flattered either way, but she's not really sure how much cares and says she feels sorry for Eliot. It's obvious that Eliot is trying to pursue a romantic relationship with her and, unlike Chloe, he seems to have a hard time saying what he actually feels. If Chloe accepts his invitation, she thinks she was "non committal, as always". If Chloe doesn't accept this invitation she thinks that she "blew him off, as always". Either way, she sees him as super cool and nice yet she doesn't see anything between them and feels bad for him for being super persistent and thinks it must be hard trying to give a shit about her. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Spirit Animal In Before the Storm, it is heavily implied that Chloe's spirit animal is a raven, as it appears on one of her outfits, and is seen many times throughout Episode 1, the loading image is a raven flapping its wings, and there is a raven image on the side of the screen when the game is paused. At Overlook Park, there is a totem pole with a raven on it. The plaque in front of it says "The raven stands for transformation. Its grinning face betrays its trickster spirit. The raven has many ancient stories among the Salishan and other native peoples. Some say the raven helped create the first man. The raven is to be respected, never trusted." Memorable Quotes Trivia *Chloe is using the phone that max and herself decorated back in 2007 * During the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe states one of her classmates in 5th grade was named Stephanie Kowalski. * The origin of Chloe's trademark "hella" was addressed in Before the Storm. In "Awake", she first hears it from Rachel Amber. Rachel explains it is something Californian people say. Which may also explain why Chloe Price in the alternative timeline was confused when Max Caulfield said it in the beginning of Episode 4 of Life is Strange. * Chloe reveals that she isn't a virgin anymore while talking to Rachel on the train. * There is a poster in Victoria's dorm room in Life is Strange: Episode 1: "Chrysalis" that is remarkably similar in theme to Chloe's T-shirt in Before the Storm (paint trails dripping from the birds). It is unknown at this time what this means, if anything. * A nice little detail in Before the Storm is that Chloe keeps her ashtray in the same place, and it's the same ashtray from Life is Strange: Season 1. The way she puts it back in Before the Storm is the same way she rolls over to it in LiS. * Chloe has the same wallet that we saw on her desk in Life is Strange: Episode 4: Dark Room. She is also smoking the same brand of cigarettes that we saw from the pack she produces in the diner in Life is Strange: Episode 2: Out of Time.As seen at 0:30 in this Before the Storm 'Deluxe Edition Trailer': https://youtu.be/JbFBVFL7sq8 * In the Deluxe Edition of the game, Chloe has the option to wear a black and pink punk version of the cream and white Jane Doe shirt that Max is first seen wearing during Episode 1 of Life is Strange. * In Life is Strange Chloe said "Everybody lies. No exceptions." (she even made a graffiti of it). In Before the Storm she comments (when inside the train) "Everybody lies. I like that." * In Episode 1 "Awake", we see Chloe using the same phone that she had decorated with Max two or more years ago (as seen in Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 3 if Max had opened one of Chloe's bedroom drawers). Other characters are using smartphones, so for Chloe to hang onto an old phone like this that is decorated with youthful stickers shows just how sentimental it is to her and how truly missed Max is. Gallery Life is strange before the storm-3.png Life-is-strange-before-the-storm-360x203.jpg Lifeisstrangeprequel-770x300 c.jpg Chloeandrachel.jpg Life-strange-before-storm.jpg References Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category: Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Playable Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students